In the middle of their street
"in the middle of their street" is the fourth chapter of Honeysuckle & Pain. It is the first chapter to be narrated by Astair Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "They are real because they are effectual." - Carl G. Jung Summary The chapter begins on Monday, June 16, 2014 at 21:21:21 in Los Angeles, California. Astair is having dinner at a restaurant with her friend Abigail. Astair mentions that she has been doing more research on cats and has discovered that they are carnivores. Abigail asks how Xanther is handling this, since she is a vegetarian. Astair does not share her research with Xanther because she feels like Xanther would accuse her of trying to get rid of the cat. Astair tells Abigail that she is no longer trying to get rid of the cat, though she says Xanther would not believe her. The conversation shifts when Astair begins talking about the scare Xanther gave her and Taymor. She also talks about her statue of the glass wolves. After doing some research, she discovered that the statue is worth roughly $85,000. She has not yet shared this information with Anwar. Abigail mentions that she has recently started dating a man named Keen Toys. Toys is an animal trainer who owns a "kingdom" that contains the many different types of animals he owns. It is a private zoo, but Abigail suggests Astair come visit it. She also wants her to bring Xanther. Astair says yes to her invitation. In addition to Xanther's recent pool scare, Astair also can't stop thinking about what happened last Thursday when Xanther wandered out of the house into the road and was nearly hit by a truck. At 4:04am on that Thursday morning, Astair and Anwar had awoken at the same time in a panic. They ran out of their bedroom and headed downstairs. They saw the front door still open and went outside to find Xanther in the road. At that moment, they both recalled a "polylingual alert long gone." In their dreams, they kept hearing "she'll die!" over and over again until they woke up. The truck driver spotted Xanther and slammed on the breaks. Once the truck stopped, the driver and passenger, a woman and a man, both got out. The woman grabbed Xanther by the shoulders and shook her. This caused Astair to run over to them. Astair faintly recognized the woman as someone she has seen around the neighborhood before. The man placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and told her that Xanther was "awakening." He confirmed that the woman was Lupita. Lupita then spotted a honeysuckle and said this was the source of Xanther's luck. Lupita and the man returned to their truck and drove away. When the Ibrahims returned inside, Xanther began crying. She spent the rest of the day throwing up. Astair suggested to Anwar that this could be a new type of seizure emerging in Xanther. Anwar agreed with her. When Astair returns home from dinner, she finds Anwar sitting on the front porch. He runs up to her, hugs her, and kisses her. Astair then tells Anwar that she has a surprise for him. The chapter ends on Monday, June 16, 2014 at 23:35:04. Category:Chapters